Chi-Chi's defeat
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: A month after the cell games, Chi-Chi is left with just her son and is incredibly strict on him. What happens when she finds out he actually has a teeny oedipus complex? Incest. Non-con. Update: New parts with Trunks now. Will continue working on this.
1. First time

Gohan was reviewing his Advanced Placement Algebra textbook for the 9th time under his mother's wishes, and was to read his Honors Biology one right after. He didn't want her to get upset, especially since dad just sacrificed himself because he was too careless to defeat Cell when he had the chance. His mom had been depressed for the past month, not visiting her friends and just staying home, cooking food and reminding him to study, using him to deflect her anger. Of course he would much rather not had been studying all this nonsense he has a good understanding of after the 4th reading, but he wanted to make her somewhat happy. His doorknob turned, and his door creaked open. "Honey, dinner will be ready in 4 and-a-half minutes, finish up your chapter and don't be late. OR, you will be grounded for all week...again!" She said angrily, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sighing, he continued his review. "How much longer can I deal with this." He thought to himself. He yawned as he flipped through another section referring to the Distance formula. Losing focus, he let his mind wander around, seeing as in 4 minutes he wouldn't reach the end. He thought about his academics, his dad, his adventures in Namek, his recently tapped power, his mother's nice bust and curves...wait what?

He shook his head violently to sway away the thoughts. No, not those thoughts! He always cared about his mom, and as he grew intelligent from his constant required studies, he realized he was so obedient due to his teenage Oedipus complex. He knew it was gross, but with a mom like that, he made himself believe it was justified. Chi-Chi is attractive, no one could deny that. A tad crazy and aggressive, but a fucking milf nonetheless. He began to lower his right hand towards his trunks, and was ready to feel himself, until he realized something: "SHIT, I'm late!"

Barreling downstairs, he notices his mom at the dining table, visibly ticked off at him. "I'm-I'm sorry mom! I... didn't realized chapter 8 was so long!" Chi-Chi huffed and looked away, making Gohan feel sad by calling him a no-good son of her. Sitting done on the chair with a rice bowl in front of it, he began to chow down. Barbecued pork and grilled salmon was the dinner today, of which they ate silently. Finished with his meal, he looked over to his mom. He noticed she was wearing her less traditional wardrobe. It was a thin, sleeveless Chinese silk dress that was extremely low cut due to her large breast. From his 'lessons' with Master Roshi, he determined she was wearing no bra underneath. "I wish Goku was still here." His mother said, staring blankly into the distance. as she placed down her bowl. She closed her eyes, probably to reminisce. This gave him the chance to blatantly stare at the beauty that is his mom. Her hair bun, while sloppily done, looked great on her. Her young complexion and great build started to get him aroused. At 31 years of age, Chi-Chi certainly was a charmer, especially to her hormonal driven son. "If only I was allowed to fuck your brains out mom..." He muttered. "What was that, Gohan?" She came out of her daze when she heard him whisper from under his breath. Gohan began to panic, mortified that his mother heard him. "I, uh...need to finish my reviewing!" Her inflated tits were jutting at his eyes now, and out of panic, squeezed and pulled one. The texture of her perky tits was indescribable, and he gasped at how good his mother felt around his grip. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Flustered, Gohan released his mother and jumped out of his seat, as he started to sprint away. "Thanks for the meal mo..mom!"

Shutting his room's door, locking it frantically, and shutting the lights in a rush, he began to unzip his pants and take off his boxer. Pulling a photo album from a shelf, he went over to his desk and sat the book down, ready to have a fun breaktime. Shining a light towards the album to a picture of his mom in a swimsuit with dad, he used his right hand to cover Goku's body, and pumped himself with his left gaping at his mom's hot body. "Oh yes, Chi-Chi, oh mom **yes**." He circled his index finger around photo Chi-Chi's breast, which he lustfully attacked. Gohan could hear heavy footsteps slamming up the staircase, and he had to work himself, fast. Closing his eyes, he went into a dream state, getting himself prepared to finish up.

Gohan was in so much pleasure, imagining that he was fucking his own mother. His mind clouded from thinking of his busty sex goddess. He pictured his mom on his bed thrusting into him, taking his cock whole into her tight pussy as he rammed in back. "Oh baby, let mommy have it." Chi-Chi banged on the door, demanding him to open up and explain himself. He paid no heed, and continued his imaginative onslaught upon his dream milf's hole. He imagined her stretched out on the bed, moaning and flailing her arms to her Child's hips. He imagined his arms around her thin waist, as he rammed her as she pushed back. "Come on mommy, let Gohan cum in." Gohan squeaked, with a quivering voice.

"COME ON GOHAN, LET MOMMY COME IN!"

The door swung open. An enraged force pushed the locked door to release its protection, and with a loud thud, entered Gohan's fuming milf. Gohan broke from his thoughts out of shock. "THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT GOHA-!" Turning on the lights, Chi-Chi saw her son with his hands down his nonexistent pants around his privates. Busted. She rotated the chair so Gohan would look straight at her. She looked over to the desk and saw that on it was their Son Family photo album, which was opened to a page with her and Goku at a beach, her being scantily dressed in a loose bikini. "What are you DOING, looking at pictures of me while doing this...this **disgusting** behavior!" "M-Mom, it's not what i-it-"

"YOUR HAND IS STILL AROUND YOUR FUCKING WIENER!" As his mom blasted him with a lecture and insulting him, he noticed his mom looked amazing in that tight dress. Her thighs were barely covered, as the dress only went up to the base of her butt. Her large boobs were just a bit off from falling out, and every time she moved her body from anger she made them jiggle. As she went _blah blah blah_ , he slowly began to rub his shaft again. Her breast were the admittedly the best around. Bulma's are definitely good(and certainly not as disgusting to be infatuated with), but they still couldn't compare to his mother's. Chi-chi had no bra, to which Gohan found out when her nipple occasionally would be visible during a violent jiggle. He felt a hard slap straight across his left cheek. Looking up, his mom said, "STOP THAT!" With that, he sped up his pace, and unloaded his semen onto Chi-Chi's fine dress, with some getting on her boobs. The clumps of white goo trickled in between the space of her chest, and Chi-Chi's left eye began to twitch. With that done, there was one thing on Gohan's mind:

 _Well, it's all or nothing now._

Gohan's hair stood upright and began glowing, yellow aura surrounding his body. "Oh...my...god, you ungrateful, disrespectful SHIT!" When Chi-Chi went to slap him again, he disappeared from the chair. Confused, she started to step back, where she felt hands behind her back. One tap pushed her across the room onto the side of Gohan's bed, with her upper body on the bed face-down, and her ass upwards. She felt hands going up her dress, and then something light falling upon her bent knees. Gohan rubbed his dick around the entrance to his mom's sweet butt. "Son, please no. This is wrong!" Smiling, Gohan rammed his dick into Chi-Chi's ass, holding his mother down on the mattress with his right hand on her skull and slapping her rump with the left. Trying to lift herself up was futile, as his power was far beyond anything she could stop. She balled her hands into a fist, and constantly punched the bed. "Mmmmmfffff!" Was all Chi-Chi could scream face flat, as her son forced his shaft all the way inside. Thrusting into her tight ass was thrilling for Gohan, the tightness causing it to grip around his rod. His mom never did anal with Goku, as Chi-Chi feared the repercussions of such sex. It hurt so much for Chi-Chi, and was a dream come true for Gohan. He huffed and huffed, until he pulled out. Using one hand, he flipped her over to the front, and dragged her off the bed so that she would be leaning over the side of it. Gasping and taking in what just happened, she winced with closed eyes. Chi-Chi didn't realize what was to follow from her silly reaction. He pushed his rod in between her luscious lips, and grabbed hold of her head. Pushing her into his cock, while also thrusting in, he commanded her to lick. Her eyes shut upon, and crying, she obliged and moved her tongue all over the base of it. The weird taste of her son's cum as well as from her butt caused her to gag. She coughed on the dirty length wrapping itself around her jaw.

From the incredibly feeling of his mom's amazingly warm and wet mouth, as well as the smooth caresses of her tongue tasting his member, and the hot air being blown onto the tip from her trying to breath, he couldn't take it any longer. He bucked his hips and groaned, cumming a constant flow down Chi-Chi's throat. "Swallow it!" She punched his legs so he would let go of her, as she slowly lost her breath and began gargling. She sputtered as it flooded her mouth. As his penis began to recede, Gohan released his hold on his mom's head, and parted his cock from her lips. She began to spit out all the cum she couldn't take down. He turned to breath; Chi-Chi was at a lost for words. She was just violated by her son, and she couldn't do anything about it. Chi-Chi rubbed her jaw from the soreness she felt; her son's dick being too much for her. Struggling to stand upright, she noticed Gohan, standing infront of her, still had his energy circulating strongly. Looking down at his flaccid dick, she noticed it started to reanimate. His high energy level allowed blood flow to retain his erection, for as long as he needed. "Oh...oh kami no." She muttered while placing her hand over her sore mouth.

With Chi-Chi falling back down to the floor, Gohan picked her up marital-style and brought her over to her and Goku's room. She kept hitting him, but his power was far exceeding her's. Tossing her down onto her bed, he grabbed his panting mother's dress from at the low cut between her breast, and caused it to disintegrate into dust. "I'm sick of you bossing me around mom. Time for you get orders from me you sexy milf." Gohan's raging teen hormones were intensifying his lust. I'm taking over daddy's role, and you're going to love it. I will bed you, make you mine, and have things the way I want." With that said, he got on top of the bed, and pushed her so that her head was upright on the front wall of his new resting place. "Sweetie...d-don't do this pleaseee. You're not in your right mind, you...you are a good kid." He spread his mom's bare legs apart, and aligned the tip of his large cock to her pussy. It looked intriguing to him, as it has been forever since he had seen such a thing. His last encounter with one was also his mother's, when he was 8 and accidentally barged into the occupied unlocked bathroom. He remembered being fascinated by it then, and now he can feel it calling back to him. "I'm sorry for working you so hard baby! I'm doing this because I care, this...this strictness is for you!" The lips of where he came from were beckoning for his return, his Saiyan lineage telling him his rightful duty as son of a low-class Saiyan. "You...you...I'm your mother Gohan, and this is wrong. You're smart, and you know that incest cause lots of birth defects a-and is a big no no..." He lifted his mom's legs so they pointed at the ceiling, keeping them up with grips on her juicy thighs. He inserted his tip inside of her. Chi-Chi felt it poking into her and squealed, feeling herself begin to panic. "I...I promise never to make you have to study again! I promise that I will do whatever you want...just not THIS! Imagine what daddy will thinking if he found-!"

He jammed his cock into his mother's yearning birth canal, taking up all the space available inside "OUTTT!" Chi-Chi screamed aloud from the feeling of the huge shaft entering deep within her. "Oh-oh mom, you're so tight, I love it! Dad would love knowing that his big boy is going to get married and have kids, and would enjoy the fact I am keeping you company." Gohan began to thrust into his mother's pussy, feeling the walls long unentered gripping his cock. She was in so much pain, having been abstinent since her son (now returning to his birthplace) was born. Every thrust made her squirm, and she could feel him going deeper and deeper into her. _She was GOING to have another kid, with her own Child!_ Her mind had told her. Chi-chi began screaming, telling her son to get off her. She felt the cock inside continuing to expand.

She flailed her arms around, and with what's left of her ki, tried to push Gohan off her. That just made him penetrate her further however, and Gohan loved that she tried to still resist. Gohan looked down at his mother, using her arms to try and push him away, tossing and turning under his power. His teenage sex-drive was driving him, while his Saiyan blood backed him up. Her warm walls caved around his hard meatpole, locking him within her. Chi-Chi's body turned on her, and she felt herself unwillfully begin to enjoy the intercourse. She moaned, loudly, replacing her screams of pain with croaked love. Her squirms turned into accidental thrusts back into her son, and she involuntarily orgasmed causing convulsions as she went into a moment of bliss. "Noo-ooo-ooo...oh" The convulsions caused her legs to wrap around her son's back, and her whole body to roll up so she could put her hand around her son's neck for support. He put his hands around her waist, and made her bounce on his ruthless cock. Her large exposed breasts flailed in front of his face, and he was hungering for them badly.

He bounced her faster and faster so that her lovely breasts would jiggle more and more, with the increased pressure on his mom's pussy causing Chi-Chi to gasp wildly. She tilted her head back and was in a lull, completely in ecstasy. Gohan was loving the feeling. His oedipus complex was all becoming his reality, except it was **far** better than in his imagination. He could have never thought up how wonderful his young mommy would feel wrapped around him, embracing him for support. "I-I'm going to cum soon mom!" Gohan roared, causing echoes to bounce around the empty home. The revelation stunned Chi-Chi, momentarily releasing her from her daze with wide eyes. "No! No! Don't cum inside me PLEASE! Gohan are you listening?!" Chi-Chi, using her arms on her son's shoulders as leverage, rapidly began wiggling off of her baby, trying her hardest to back out of his ejaculation. She knew he wasn't planning to pull out, so she worked as fast as she could with what little energy and resistance she had left. However, Gohan was having none of it. Feeling his mother sliding off his dick, Gohan took his hands off her waist and maneuvered them onto her shoulder as to slam her entire body back down onto his rod. Chi-Chi gasped at the violent pressure, and screamed out as her body became locked into place.

 _"GOHAN! NOOOOOO!"_

Gohan couldn't hold back any longer, and released Goten into Chi-Chi. He pumped his big bang attack into his weakened mommy, blasting her tender insides with a endless spurt of semen. The flow of the hot fluid felt inside of her meant that Chi-Chi understood she was utterly defeated. Accepting her complete loss, she nested her head on his shoulder, and urged him to _finish her._ And, her loving son complied. His baby batter flowed into her like a running stream. The heat of his dick caused Chi-Chi to moan, moan like she hadn't in ages.

When the flow had ceased and her baby turned limp, Chi-Chi unwrapped herself from Gohan and collapsed onto her bed, completely drained. Pulling out, Gohan walked back to his room, returning a moment later with her black panties and a blanket from when she breastfed him. Helping to redress the panties back on her, he flung the blanket around himself, and fell down upon her chests. Chi-Chi felt her plump bust being milked, causing her motherly instinct to tend to her baby's needs and place her hands on his head as she slowly drifted off into slumber feeling absolutely crushed.


	2. Marital

Gohan and Chi-Chi haven't spoke to one another for the past 2 weeks since he fucked her senseless. Every encounter was; closing the door when he was to leave for school, making him his return home lunch, and eating together silently at dinner. She tried to avoid interactions with her son whenever possible, as he constantly made advances when she was nearby. During dinner he would repeatedly stretch over his arm so he could rub her inner thigh as they ate, feeling her up before going to leave the dining table to jerk off. Gohan continued his studies, but only did it when he wasn't thinking about screwing his mom, which meant incredibly infrequently.

One evening, Chi-Chi was getting lunch ready, when her son came home unexpectedly early. "Hey mommy!" He said to her, to which he got no reply. As she finished preparing the sandwiches for her son, she heard Gohan walking over. Realizing she couldn't ignore her son forever, she sighed before asking him, "What do you want Gohan?" He walked over so he was on her right shoulder, he replied, "Oh, just seeing how my meal is going." Sighing, she chopped up the tomatoes which was the last part of the sandwiches. She was in her typical clothing, an under pink outfit and purple dress on top with a yellow sash to keep it on her tightly. That said, she felt her outfit untighten, and looked down to see the sash was not present anymore. Looking over her right shoulder to yell at Gohan for taking it off her, she was surprised to be met with a deep kiss. He pushed her into the kiss using his left hand and held her close by the waist, and began to pull off her dress. "Stop it Gohan you piece of shit!"

She mumbled as he forced his tongue into hers. She felt her pink outfit get completely ripped, and screamed into his mouth. He tore off the entire outfit, leaving her top nearly bare, with only her light orange bra that didn't fit her maternal breast. She constantly hit him as he moved her into a wall, pushing her into it. he withdrew his left hand from around her, and used both hands to knead her chest. She let out a whimper, and tried to get his filthy monkey hands off her boobs. He broke the kiss, allowing Chi-Chi to finally breath after what felt like an eternity. "Oh mom, you're boobs are so plump today, must mean that you're pregnant!" She was stunned at his remark. "What's that supposed to-" He went back in, surprising Chi-Chi mid-inhale. He carried her over to dining table, and dropped her on top of it. Still making out with her, he released her boobs so he could he unclasped her tiny bra, pull down her ridiculous baggy pants, and lower her black lingerie. He proceeded to pull down his pants and boxers, exposing his erect penis.

He ended the kiss once more, and while still gasping, Chi-Chi quickly muttered in a panic, "No,no,no,no,no,NO! Please Gohan sweetie don't do it!" He placed his hands firmly down on her arms, so she would remain flat for what's to cum. He began to plow into his mother's field, enjoying the unexpected tightness of her. He expected her to have been at least somewhat worn out by him as it was only 2 weeks ago he reentered his mom, but Chi-Chi sure felt brand new to him. His mother surely had to have been a powerful woman, as she had been capable of taking on a Saiyan for ages. She wanted to shriek, but instead bit her lip as she flushed bright red. Gohan lowered himself down so he could motorboat on the fantastic sacks, something he felt he had to do. Her son vibrating between her C-cups and thrusting made Chi-Chi shutter intensely. Every thrust made the table shake, and her body jiggle wildly. She could hear Gohan groaning louder, as he sped up his pace. "Oh KAMI. Sweetie this is too fast!" That response only made him go faster inside her tight pussy, causing her to be unable to contain herself and keep her lip bitten as she moaned aloud in ecstasy. The two were sweaty heavily now, having been going at it for nearly 10 minutes. They huffed in unison, and Gohan began to glow uncontrollably. Turning Super Saiyan, he caused the table to shatter from the exerted force, causing the two to collapse onto the cold floor. He yelled aloud, and exploded once more inside his mother's body. Sending shockwaves across her body, Chi-Chi's clitoris collapsed and she violently vibrated, as she had her orgasm as well.

Mother and son juices intermingled, and the pleasure was unreal for Gohan and disturbing for Chi-Chi. He blasted relentlessly into his mother, causing her to moan as she felt him cover her completely. Finished, he moved his head out of Chi-Chi's boobs and got up, slowly returning to his base form. "Well sorry mom, seems I destroyed your outfit and table. I'll go and buy you some new clothes, you can ask Bulma to get you another table." Grabbing his finely made sandwich, he walked out of the house. "Oh, and thanks for the food. Love you!" He said, as he took off. Trying hard to stand up, Chi-Chi was trembling a whole bunch, her face completely flushed in an awkward pink hue. Her legs were weak and unstable, and she was completely naked and dripping in sweat. Closing the door, she hurriedly, yet clumsily, put on a night gown, and went to take a rest when it was just 3:00 pm, feeling she needed one.

Looking at the digital alarm clock, Chi-Chi groggily read 7:20. She yawned, and slid off the bed to make dinner. As she cooked the meal, she noticed that her night gown looked different. Heck, it wasn't even a night gown. Confused, she looked down and noticed she was in some skimpy maid outfit most certainly designed for skanky 14 year old girls on Halloween! It wasn't necessarily tight because of how skinny she is, but her boobs were basically coming out at the seams with the top of her areola being partially exposed, and her ass/vagina were not being entirely covered due to the skirt being far too short. She remembered going to bed with another pair of black panties, but was now wearing a pink one. Her bun was gone, instead being down with a headband over her hair. She had around her neck a tight white bow-tie, as well as a white apron. Nevertheless, she finished cooking and went over to the dining room, not wanting to think too hard on the transformation. She placed the chicken down on the new table her son must've bought. As she sat across from her son, she finds it insanely irritable dressed in this way, with it being extremely uncomfortable sitting on a cold chair on her bare ass. "hey mom, like the outfit I got you?" She froze. Gohan just stared at her, ogling her skimpy body. "How the... when the... what the fuck did you do while I was asleep?!" He smiled, and laughed. "Oh mom, I did SO much when I went out," he declared. "I first went out to buy you some new fasionable clothes, and found that this outfit was in the right price range and would look so good on you. I bought other outfits that 'fit' your build."

She noticed her son staring at her wide open chest, and covered them with her arms, embarrassed. "Then, I went to Bulma's and asked for a capsule for a new table. On the way, I asked the Brief's if I could legally be married to a family member. At first she was confused and weirded out by my question, but explained that it is allowed, if both parties consent to such, agree to not have remarried, and are of legal age. So, I thanked them and went to get marriage papers for us. Oh, and I kind of got your previously clothes VERY messy, so I changed you, thank me later mom." She was utterly awestruck. Angry, she bickered. "You're a moron! All three are not going to work out! First off, I NEVER consented to your disgusting advances and rape. SECOND, I am not going to remarry, even if Goku is dead! THIRD, you're barely a teenager, not even in Japan are you of legal age to marry! Disgusting kid, raping and trying to marry his own mother, I should just report you to the authorities!" Gohan just looked at her, giggling. "I wouldn't have gotten them if I didn't know how to go around this. The rule with consent can be bypassed, under this condition (points at his mom's pussy). I'm going to be a father. Then, I never intended for you remarry, you will stay as dad's wife, while still legally being mine. Finally, I talked with Vegeta, and as a half-saiyan, the legal age for the race was 11. Not being fully human, I can work around the legal age rule." Chi-Chi was bug-eyed. He placed the marriage papers and a pen on the table. "We can do that in a bit, but first..."

Chi-Chi was slowly unzipping Gohan's pants from under the table. She was incredibly afraid and utterly defeated. When it was fully unzipped, his dick sprang out and slapped her face, causing her to spring back. "Unbutton the top of the maid outfit, and give me a titfuck mom." Begrudgingly agreeing she only unbuttoned the top button, before the skimpy uniform just sprung open, allowing her breast to hang free. Placing her child's dick around her boobs, she could only wish one thing; for her Goku to come home. She wiggled them up and down on his cock, and he began to moan. "Oh yes mom, really good." She couldn't dare to look at it, as precum oozed onto her chest. The liquid covered the upper parts of her tits, and she felt the precum drip down her body. "Look at it, and LICK." She looked back forward. She only saw his dick since he was sitting and she was under the table, but yet he knew she looked away? "N...n...bu-" "LICK!" She cried, and placed her head over the tip. She lapped up a bit of the precum, which was insanely salty. She continuously licked it like a bitch drinking water.

She had no other options. This was her life now, with her being owned by her son/will be husband. This is now the Son family, with a coming kid that will be Gohan's. Releasing Gohan's penis from her mounds, Chi-Chi then began stroking the cock with her right hand, rubbing the whole length in a methodical pace that she remembered Goku used to love. Gohan moaned louder, before bucking his hips inward, cum spewing all over his milf's face as well as hand, blinding her in goop and making her close her mouth, her face incredibly slimy. She used her hands to wipe off some of the spunk. "Now, finish it." Chi-Chi whimpered, but did not object. As she sucked out the leftovers on the cock, Gohan grabbed her clit, causing her to shake as she sucked the dick dry. Done, Chi-chi got out from under the table, and she sucked on her fingers to get the cum that dripped upon her hand as she jerked her son off as to scribble her signature on the papers.

"Now, give me your breast slave."

As ordered by her master, she sat on top of him facing him, his limp cock within proximity to her pussy and Gohan's mouth on her right nipple. She stifled a moan as his Saiyan powers rejuvenated his penis, and it began to expand. Chi-Chi froze when she felt the growing mass slowly expand into her vaginal opening, and then inside her. He lapped on her tit, enjoying the jugs of milk. Gohan drew his mother in closer as to be directly on his lap, and started to lift his leg up and down, causing his mom to slide upon his erection. She gasped as the rod went in and out of her cervix, and she closed her eyes to try and focus off her son fucking her. Her legs were failing her, and she let her sexual desires take over. She put her hands on his shoulders and rode him back. Mother and son were locked in pleasure, albeit very forced for one side. After a small bit of time passed, he groaned around her nipple as he erupted inside of his milf-slave. Chi-Chi continued to milk her son's dick, straddling it as it filled her for a second time that day. The warm semen began leaking out of her, and she sighed as she felt her child's pump fill her tank. He withdrew from her breast, and ordered her to go to bed without cleaning the spunk from her face. She nodded in defeat while still on top of him, and slowly eased off his limp dick. She clumsily fell back on it on her first attempt however, causing Gohan to laugh at her and Chi-Chi to glow crimson. On her second try to get off her son she succeeded, getting off her baby. She walked with a stutter as the sex weakened her heavily.

Nearly drifting into sleep, Chi-Chi was startled to hear a noise coming into the room. "Hey slut, just finished moving dad's stuff out of this room, and brought my stuff in here." Naked, Gohan got under the blanket and putting his body where his dad used to sleep, and he motioned his hand onto his fiancee's private and poked his erection into her uncovered butt. Rubbing her, she became incredibly flustered, and pushed her puffy ass into his dick. That caused her to panic, only to move her lower body forward again into his fingers, trapping her in her son. The seesaw motion of rocking back and forth repeated until they both came. Gohan spooned his mom's warm, smooth body, his dick still firmly inside. "Goodnight honey." Gohan said, falling asleep. "Goodnight...son." Chi-Chi said hushed. She was covered all over in her son's love goo; an unholy and disgusting feeling. Her ass, her snatch, her face, all dosed now by her baby's baby batter. Yet, she sighed, falling asleep as well, sulking in how her life is now.


	3. The Reveal

Gohan was relaxing on the living room sofa in a white groom outfit with a red tie, enjoying his honeymoon with his wife: his mother. Chi-Chi was wearing her beautiful wedding gown that she had worn when she married Goku way back then, and was at this moment kneeling down so that her gloved hands could stroke her son's penis. She also had her hair done (under Gohan's order) to have it like when she married Goku, making her look 15 years younger. She messaged the member with her thumbs, while cupping it with the rest of the fingers and motioning her arms back and forth slowly. Their marriage was held in Fire Mountain Castle, administered by the Ox King himself. Chi-Chi's dad was oddly enough not phased by the news that Gohan wanted to marry his daughter, despite his daughter being the boy's mom. He rather found it quite cute that his teenage grandson was doing this, not seeing it as anything serious.

Gohan didn't want the Zen fighters to know about this situation, at least not yet. He knew for sure he would be immediately lashed out against by his friends who would feel Gohan betrayed his father's legacy by using his mother as a cheap sex tool. He especially didn't want to to tell Piccolo, as not to disappoint his teacher as well as father figure. "Can you please hurry up and cum? My arms are so sore from doing this." Chi-Chi said with a sigh, trying not to look at her husband. Gohan looked down to see his mom being incredibly worn out and sad. "Real quick honey, here it goes!" He splashed a glop onto the opening of the gown, getting her precious gown soggy. Frustrated, Chi-Chi lashed out at her son. "ASSHOLE! This dress means A LOT to me! How dare you not even give me the respect of at least listening to me when I said NOT to get it dirty. You should be ashamed of yourse-"

As she was finishing, Gohan used a bit of his ki to angle his cock upwards, splashing the remaining semen all over his mom's perfect face. Closing her mouth and eyes, she gulped the bit that got inside while she was speaking, cleared her throat, and used her hands to wipe off the rest onto the floor. Her son had no respect for her, and she just sulked in the truth, nodding her head as if to make Gohan recognize she understood her wrongfulness from talking back. He slapped her across the face on both cheeks with his dick, and smeared his cum-covered tip in between her luscious, cherry-red lips. He used his hands to pull on her lips, rubbing them around his base, causing her to shed a tear. As she went to wash her face, Gohan grabbed her by her right wrist and sighed. "Okay mom, time to break the news to the gang."

"You sure it's fine with you two sitting on the same seat? I can always ask the company to bring a bigger car." The service driver asked Gohan as he started the engine. Before Chi-Chi could object, he covered her mouth with his right hand, and said, "Don't worry, one seat is fine." And so, Chi-Chi reluctantly sat upon her son's lap for her god-knows-what time. As the car drove, Gohan sneakily pulled up the back of the gown so he could insert his cock inside his wife's ass. He kept his hand on her mouth, as she squirmed and tried to break free. Every speed bump crossed caused her to bounce onto his dick, causing it to go deeper. Using his free hand, Gohan felt up Chi-Chi's gown, fondling her left breast through her bra. That caused her to drift away and moan into Gohan's hand. He flustered her even more by sporadically twisting her nipple, releasing more moans and reactions from her. Just as she was ready to burst, she stopped herself, disallowing her to let out the pleasure all over the gown. On a sudden jolt that pushed Chi-Chi down as far as her body could go on his dick, Gohan proceeded to unload into his mother's butt like a stream. The heat flowing into her caused her to release however, and she soiled her beautiful dress. Finished, he let her gown fall back to normal, just as the vehicle reached the destination: a party hosted by the Briefs with all their friends. Walking to the main room, the two noticed all the Zen Fighters were present. Bulma stooped over drunkenly "Hey what up Gohan and Chi-Chi how are ya two...wait why is Chi-Chi wearing a wedding outfit?" Seeing as a chance to embarrass Gohan and time to be free, Chi-Chi smirked. "Yeah, sweetie. Tell our friends why I am wearing my wedding gown!"

"Wow Gohan. Are you seriously telling us Goku wanted this all along?" Yamcha asked, completely bewildered. "No joke man. We are legally married, and I just wanted to know what you guys thought about this." Gohan crossed his fingers, hoping his friends would believe him. "Well, never would've thought Goku followed the Saiyan tradition as Vegeta said they did at his planet." All eyes went over to Krillin, including Chi-Chi and Gohan's. "At planet Vegeta, the Saiyans commonly would partake in incest between parent and child, under the situation that the spouse ceased to exist. Death rates from war were fairly high, so they needed a constant flow of children to be born, making it more of a necessity that turned into tradition. Goku did always tell me that he wanted Gohan to happily marry and have kids...did not assume he meant for Gohan to marry his mom, but I guess we know now."

Going FAR better than expected, Gohan seized the unknown opportunity. "Yeah, he told me all about it when I was training with him in the hyperbolic time chamber. He said, 'If worse comes to worse, make sure to comfort Chi-Chi for me. She might say no, but she will eventually understand it's for the better of her.' His words, not mine." Everyone in the room muttered around each other and believed him, with Piccolo just standing on a corner of the guest room, looking away. Chi-Chi looked around the room, not expecting her friends to go on Gohan side and BELIEVE his bullshit story. It sucked that Krillin dropped that bombshell on the subject, making it far more in his favor. "In fact," Gohan grabbed Chi-Chi by the waist, picking her up and moving her to the middle of the room. "He didn't tell me ONLY to keep her satisfied if he passed away. Anyone who wants to make her 'happy' can do it right now. Sorry Bulma, but can you kindly ask whoever doesn't want to take part in this to leave the room?" Shocked, Bulma escorted everyone out that didn't want to see what was to come. Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Roshi, Krillin, and Yajirobe remained and looked at one another, then looked over at Chi-Chi in the middle of them. Getting off their chairs and tables, they crowded over her tiny frame, pulling down their trunks.

The gang bang that proceeded was a great bonding experience for the group. Chi-Chi's gown was rather fun for the group to tear/spread across the floor, and the milf was getting all this attention that she needed after Goku died. Chi-Chi was panting immensely, having been doused by the 7 men. She had no hole left untouched, and was dripping in sweat and semen. All the guys were being satisfied and laughing, each getting their own share on the bride. As Gohan watched his dripping wet mom be passed around and mercilessly plowed from all over, he walked over to the exit and left. Waiting for him at the exit was Piccolo, who was shaking his head. To try and avoid confrontation, Gohan power walked as fast as he could away. "I knew you were lying Gohan." Gohan stopped, looked down at the ground and turned around to face him. "It's quite obvious that you are using your mom and abusing her, which is sick. Goku would never have let that happen." Gohan didn't want to look at this master, knowing that he was busted. "Now, go back into the room and stop those perverts screwing her over, and when everyone gets back in around 15 minutes, tell them the truth. Put an end to this silly game of yours and fix this mess." Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's right shoulder. "It's the right thing to do." Piccolo was walking away. "I made her pregnant. She's 5 months pregnant mister Piccolo." He stopped. "Even if I did all of that, she would still have my baby, that changes nothing and would make things incredibly awkward. The right thing to do is take care of the kid..." "You idiot..." Piccolo paused. "Gohan, if and when Goku comes back from the dead, promise me you will end this shenanigans. DO NOT tell people that Chi-Chi's upcoming child is your's. Understand?"

"Understood sir. Understood."


	4. Post Marital

A year has passed since Gohan had dropped the bombshell that him and his milf were married. Living a comfortable life (at least for Gohan), the two had finally had their first son. By Chi-Chi's request, the child was named Goten. Incredibly studious, Gohan was in a few years going to start high school as valedictorian. Gohan appreciated his son/brother, and spent time outside of academia to take care of the child and his wife... sorta.

"Come on bitch, suck my milk." Gohan had his mother on her knees, forcing her head down his penis with his hands, causing her to gag and choke as the semen exploded into her mouth. She gargled and slurped to not let it dirty up the place, and with so much time with her son's bonding time, she had developed a way to not run out of breath while she was being facefucked. At the same time, Chi-Chi had been breastfeeding their child, supplying her baby fluid while her baby supplied her with fluid. Everytime Gohan humped his mother's mouth, he would erupt in it, causing her warm, wet mouth to become his enjoyed hot, sticky mouth. Finished, Gohan releases his hold around his wife's skull, and she quickly backed out from his cock. Swallowing the last droplets, she inhaled deeply and coughed to clear her throat. "I- _gak_ \- told you n-n-not to do that t-to me... in front of _-gak-_ Goten!" Chi-Chi slowly returned to normal inhalation, her head still a bit dizzy however. Gohan just stared at his mother's body. Topless Chi-Chi was the best Chi-Chi to him. Her exposed motherly breast had enlarged to accommodate for their baby, and Gohan loves them even more now. Her delicate beauty has yet to be matched, even when she is reaching her mid 30s. Her pearly lips glistened from the mixture of her saliva and his sperm, her submissive eyes looking at Goten as the child suckled on her. Watching Goten slurp on the tit was frustrating him. While Gohan loved his creation, he hated not being able to do his marital duty of turning his mother into a full-blown sexslave. His constant need of Chi-Chi makes it hard for him to fuck her brains out, with this time being the one exception.

"Mom, put Goten in the crib." Chi-Chi looked up to her big boy, with weakness in her eyes. "Now." She nodded her head, and replied, "Yes, master Gohan." as she got up with Goten in her arms, bringing him over to his bed. Gohan waited for his mother's return, to which came fairly quickly. His mother was back infront of him, and she knelt down to place her mouth around her son's member. Just as her mouth was going to engulf his firm cock once more, Gohan nudged her head and caused her to fall over onto the floor. Gohan walked over and got on top of his mother, lifting her legs up to pull down her skirt and panties. "Oh master please, the baby is so close. You can't do that to me, Gohan... especially with him around" Chi-Chi squirmed from her son's touch, yet put no effort to resist. After all this time, Chi-Chi had become merely Gohan's plaything. Everyone knew of this, and it seemed not all that bad from what Vegeta said was common practice among saiyans. Her life revolved around pleasing her sons' needs, and doing housework. While she was displeased with being Gohan's pet, she couldn't stand putting up with her old friends. Definitely after how they soiled her wonderful wedding gown when Gohan told them all about how he uses her. _Disgusting_ There was no connection then, no enjoyment on her side when they abused her like that. Her son is the one that gives her pleasure, which she tries hard to not admit. With a draft reaching her lower body, she could tell Gohan had taken off her clothing. "Gohan, sweetie, please. Think about your brother." Gohan took no heed to his mom, and inched his throbbing cock over Chi-Chi's pussy. He hovered it over her vagina, just like the first time they reunited their bodies way back when.

 **Moments later...**

"Oh sweetheart it hurts, oh my kami you're thrusting too fast for mommy!" Chi-Chi felt herself hitting the floor incredibly hard, her son's plowing plummeting her into the ground. Her legs were shaking as Gohan rammed into his mom's cervix. She grabbed onto his neck for support, not wanting to bang her head on the floor over and over. "GOHAN NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Chi-Chi had yelled aloud when she felt her left nipple being sucked on. Her milk sacs were giving in to the wrong child! "Gohan STOP! That's gross! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Her son kept sucking on her, sending endorphin into her mind, clouding her thoughts. The pleasure she feels whenever her baby controls her and uses her begins to arise. His domination left her utterly in ecstasy. Her body shook as his girth went as deep as it could go, all 9 inches of it inside it's creator. The idea of breastfeeding her son was _soooo_ disgusting, yet felt _soooo_ good. She moaned in erotic pleasure, the taboo nature of it all turning her hot. Feeling himself about to blast, Gohan bit down on his mother's breast. She screamed from the pain and pleasure, and heard Gohan gnarl around her boob. With each thrust following the animal like behavior, clops of Gohan's life providing fluid spewed into his mother. Chi-Chi gasped as she felt the hot goo enter her. She shuttered and moaned, feeling the intruders march in her body. _Thank god I used birth control pills._ Gohan kept thrusting, with the overflow cumming out.

He kept drinking the taboo milk of his mother, loving it's strange taste. He was glad Goten wasn't here to see or hear this. Chi-Chi thrusted back, wanting more of the fluid to stay in her. Done filling up his mom, he tried to get off her, only to feel her thighs wrapped around his legs. The amount of ki used on both sides caused the married couple to collapse, with neither realizing that the ground they were on was over 130 feet below where they started from. She softly kissed her boy on the head, before drifting off to slumber. Gohan rubbed along his mother's smooth body as he slowly felt weary. Her thighs released it's vicegrip as she fell asleep, but he wanted to stay inside his wife, the way he was in her for 9 months. He popped off her large breast, and nestled himself between the mounds. He looked around to see they were actually underground and surrounded by rubble. A new floor was in order, but at that moment, all they needed was a quick rest with each other. Like wife and husband, or mother and son.


	5. Trunk's trouble

**Seven years now have passed since the Cell Games had occurred, with Goku passing away to save Earth from Cell's self-destruction technique. A fair bit has changed since then. Earth has gone through a long period of peace from dangerous foes. Krillin had married his crush Android 18, so far as to have a child with her. Same said for Gohan, whom now takes care of his "brother" alongside his mother he loves, Chi-Chi. And Trunks, now at the Human Age of 8, is out to become the greatest hybrid Saiyan like his idol and best friend's brother: Gohan. A lot like him... actually...**

"When has it that the legendary transformation of the Saiyan Race... was reduced to a child's plaything?" Vegeta utters, staring in shock at his son goofing around in 150x Earth's gravity with the distinct yellow glow. _Hahahahaa_ Trunks giggles continuously, hopping around and doing back flips. Getting out of shock, Vegeta smirks at his son, and cautions him over. Trunks looks over at his exhausted father and stops running around with a skid. "Can the youngest child of Kakarot also become a Super Saiyan?" Questions Vegeta to Trunks. The boy just nods his head, with a weird look on his face. Vegeta, now annoyed that essentially anybody can now apparently become legendary, tells Trunks to hit him, to which gets a odd reaction from his son. "Uhhh, why would I do that dad? You know I'm not strong enough." Vegeta smirks, and offers a deal. "If you can land a punch on my face, then I'll take you to the park for an hour."

"Wow! You mean it? Okay!" Trunks readies to hit his dad, with Vegeta getting on guard.

 **5 seconds later...**

"Well, I didn't say I **wouldn't** hit you. Now did I, Trunks?" Trunks lies on the floor with tears in his eyes, rubbing the bruise on his forehead. "N-no, but..." Trunks sniffles, being just a child. "Dry your tears! We're going to the park now." Trunks is excited from hearing that, and ignores his dad just hit him. "Before that, however, tell me son. Who is stronger... you or Kakarot's boy?" Trunks just laughs at his father. "I am of course, but only by a little bit." Vegeta frowns, and thinks to himself. _Only a little bit? I'm going to have to do something about that now._ "You're going to need some special training boy. You hear me!"

"Hahaha Mom I'm home!" Trunks giggles, running into Bulma's room of the Capsule Corporation. Bulma, in the middle of a business call, tells the client to call back later so she may be able to embrace her son who was charging at her. "Oh Trunks baby come here!" Bulma picks her son up and spins him around, making him laugh. Vegeta, who was just entered the room a bit ago, just sneers. Bulma notices her husband just standing around, and smiles before putting down her son. "Hey honey, where have you been?" Vegeta looks away, not answering his wife. Trunks laughs, and says, "Dad took me out to the park for a whole hour! And look what he bought me mommy!" Trunks reveals from his right hand a 4-scoop ice cream cone, and Bulma giggles. "Awww Vegetaaa how sweet of you! Who's a good dad? You are! You are!" Vegeta growls at Bulma, looking back at her. "Silence woman! I just did that because of a deal I made with the boy. Now, I'm off to use one of the gravity chambers to get stronger. I expect Trunks to be doing that some time soon as well, with him joining that silly tournament of his with Goten." Bulma gasps, and looks over to her son who was to her left. "Oh baby you're going to be in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament?" Bulma says in a worried, high pitched voice. Trunks smiles and nods. "Well... KICK EVERYONE'S BUTT ALRIGHT?!" Bulma shouts, causing Trunks to lean back in fright. "Oh please Bulma. The only challenge he'll have his Kakarot's boy. Everyone else is free to him. I'm off now." The two in the room wave him away, as Vegeta shuts the door behind.

Bulma and Trunks now sat on the large sofa in the room's lounge area, with Bulma sipping on a tea and Trunks licking the large ice cream. There was a period of silence, before Bulma places her cup upon the coaster on the table. "How was the park sweetie?" She asked her son. Trunks continued on licking the cone as he replied. "It was really really fun! I went on the slides and dad pushed me on the swings really hard! Sucks that I wasn't allowed to fly, but oh well." Bulma smiles at Trunks, and thinks of what to ask next. "What was the bargain anyways Trunks?" Trunks continued licking the cone, not looking at his mother. "Well, the deal was that if I hit him in the face while training, he would take me out!" Bulma was surprised, seeing as it seems almost impossible that her little kid could even touch Vegeta, who had to have been in Super Saiyan form. "That's... that's incredible Trunks you really getting stro-" Then, Bulma noticed her son's forehead, which was no longer covered by the ice cream with 2 scoops already gone. "Oh my goodness! Trunks, did daddy hit you?" Trunks thinks for a moment to remember the scene, and nods as he continues licking the treat.

"Trunks let me take that ice cream for a moment dear and let me see that." Bulma waddled on the sofa over to her baby, and took the dessert away to look at his face. Trunks was startled, now face to face with his mom who was inspecting his bruise. He noticed how youthful her skin was, and how cherry-red her lips were. Her eyes were like his but more full and vibrant, and she eye lashes sparkled as she examined the red area on his head. "Dear gosh baby, does it hurt?" Bulma placed her free hand on his forehead, which Trunks felt the warmth of the touch. Trunks began to blush, unsure of how to feel. "Uhhhh... a little I guess." Bulma continued staring at the red mark. "You're a strong boy you know that? That hit is no joke from your father. Here, let me kiss it to make it feel better." Bulma began to lift her body up from on the sofa to place her head over her son's, doing a sort of trunklift motion and placing her hands on Trunks' head. Trunks made a slight _eek_ noise as his mother's chest replaced her face, blocking his view with her tight, sleeveless green dress. The outline of his mother's breast made Trunks flare up. The boy turned even brighter red when he felt the peck upon his bruised spot. _What is this I am feeling?_ Trunks thinks to himself.

"Oh baby,you have a fever!" As Bulma lowered herself, her tits graze on Trunks' face, causing him to shutter. "Stay right here baby, I'm going to go to the medical room and get you capsule that'll clear your fever ASAP." Bulma said as she got off the sofa, and went out the door. Trunks just stood upright frozen, watching his mom go towards the door. He watched in agony as his mommy's hips swayed back and forth, making him go _eek_ again as silently as he could. When the door shut behind Bulma, Trunks fell onto the cushioning a wreck.

"Wh-what is this I'm f-f-feeling?"

Trunks shuffled in the cabinets under the table aside the sofa for the Capsule Corp. tablet. Finding it, he pulled it out from the drawer and tapped a button that extended the device outwards, showing a holographic screen. The screen lit up multiple sections of studies under the Capsule Corporation. He browsed through the biology portion of the studies, and sifted through the wheel of species till he found Homo _Sapiens._ Clicking on it, he read biologically events, with the biggest one namely being: Puberty. Reading through it, he learned of how humans during their coming-of-age years begin to grow certain hormonal effects, which didn't make much sense to him as he was just 8, but Trunks managed to get the gist of it. Then, he browsed through an unofficial analysis on a species called Homo _Saiyans._ It was rather short and with not a lot of information, but the main points he could find were Saiyan children matured exponentially faster than Human children, and that he is 16 in terms of maturity factoring Saiyan growth. It was all fine and dandy, but he could not understand the correlations... until he noticed a hidden tab. It was a tiny black box under the entire section, and what he found was startling.

The title was: **CAUTION-RESTRICTED VIEWING**

... and Chi-Chi? Trunks was incredibly confused at what he was reading, all the taboos within this sub-analysis. Finished, he placed the tablet back into place, and shut the cabinet as he reclined back on the sofa. "G-Gohan... did... it... with his mom?" Trunks mutters. When he said that, Trunks felt a tingling sensation under his waist, which confused him. Trunks looked down to see his little thing was, not so little at the moment. He never had this happen before, as far as he recalled. He thought back to the part about puberty, and how the hormones shifted within him. He then thought of Gohan and Chi-Chi, with the two locked in primal carnage upon one another's bodies. He imagined Gohan using his rod on his own mom, and her screaming for more. "I wonder if I should tell mommy about this." Again, he felt the tingling down there, and he wasn't sure what to do. Looking around, he slowly began to curl up as to touch what was being bothered by the thought of mom. His hand was over the now upright body part, and he was ready to grab it... when the doorknob began to turn.

"Alright baby I'm home!" Bulma shouted into her apartment, walking over to the sofa. She saw her son upright with his arms over his lap. "Sorry it took so long, I kept getting stopped by employees asking for my help." Bulma sat back down next to her son, and took out a metal capsule. Clicking the top, a tiny pill popped out of the device. She handed over the tiny pill to her baby, and watched as he slowly put it in his mouth, before gulping it down. "Here's your ice cream sweetheart, I made sure to quickly freeze it so it wouldn't have melted." Bulma showed her son the treat, and he slowly reached out. However, he shut his hands firmly, and moved the cone to his mother, immediately placing his hands back onto his lap. "You eat it mom. I'm kind of not hungry from getting sick hahaha." Trunks said with a very fake laugh. Bulma tilted her head, not sure of what was up. "Are you sure baby? I mean that lasts two scoops are your favorite flavo-" "It's alright mom, I'm good." Trunks cut his mom off, with a worried smile. Bulma just shrugged, and began to lap on the creamy treat. Her tongue feeling the cold dessert made her shiver. Trunks watched as his mom suckled on his ice cream cone, and he began to shutter. "Mmmm, I love this flavor too sweetie. Daddy sure knows us very well." Bulma continued to lap on the ice cream, enjoying the taste of it. "I-I picked it m-m-mommy." Trunks said, stuttering. He felt that between his arms the member was getting bigger. "Uhhh...mom." Bulma replied with a mhm noise. "Can you tell me what's up with Gohan and his mommy..." Bulma stopped slurping on her son's ice cream, and looked over to him.

"What do you mean Trunks? There's... nothing between them besides a good mom-son bond." Bulma said rather nervously, taking a sip of the now cold tea on the coaster. "I've heard some stuff, and... I want to know what parts are t-true." Bulma stares blankly at her son, and sighs. "It's not something I would like you to hear, even potentially ever. I don't even know where to start." Bulma clears her throat, and begins to say everything as PG as she could to her baby. "And... keep this a secret okay sweetie? Almost no one knows this besides like me, because Chi-Chi told me this herself," Bulma breathes in, and exhales "Goten, is not actually Goku's boy. She did some... unorthodox _things_ with her baby, and well, got another baby...hehe..." "Would it be wrong... if we did what they did..." Trunks said shyly.

A nervous laugh comes out from Bulma, and she drinks the rest of the tea. "Of course, everything I told you is a really, **really** big no no and not something Gohan should be proud of. I love those two, but I can't agree with it. I'm not sure what you're getting at hehe...but yes it would be wrong" Trunks was surprised. That part was not in the analysis he read, at least not in a way he understood the information. _It never said that moms and sons couldn't do that..._ He looked over at his mom, who was finishing his cone. He was in deep thought. _On one hand, my human me is just a little kid like Goten. On another I should be like Gohan's age when he got his mommy. On another I am not Gohan, and I am a much more proud Saiyan, and I am not going to let my body get control of my conscious. On another my mom's soooo hot..._ With that thought, he looked over to his mother. Bulma was almost done with Trunk's treat, and she was no longer looking freaked from having to explain how Gohan fucked his mother countless times at around her son's age. Trunks' mother is quite the woman. Just reaching 40 this year, she is far from someone he should find pretty. But, she looks good for someone halfway through life, as well for someone who's been in his entire life thus far. Bulma carries motherly breast like Chi-Chi, except Trunks following the earlier experiences has to say his mother had a better pair.

"Trunks... Trunks..." The boy heard. "M-mom?" Trunks looked under him to see that he wasn't on the sofa anymore, and was instead on his mommy, on his mommy's king bed. He had no pants on, and his mom had no green dress. His hands were on her sides, and he was moving front and back, feeling something around that hot part of his body. "Trunks... Trunks..." Trunks scanned up Bulma's bare chest, up her neck, and onto her face, where she had her eyes closed, and mouth agape. "Trunks..." He heard his mother utter as he was moving on top of her. He looked down and saw that the tingling thing was inside of her, and he knew what that meant. His instinct told him to **go.** He began pumping, and pumping. The constant sound of his voice grew louder, and he knew he was doing something right. "Mom, oh I love you mom!" He could hear her replying louder, "TRUNKS" He screamed, and bucked his hips until...

"Trunks snap out of it!" Trunks opened his eyes to see his mom shaking him violently, uttering his name. "What was wrong baby? You just fell over and began calling for me." Trunks looked around. He was back in the lounge area, and on the sofa. "I hope the fever isn't getting to you, the medicine should be settling in just a bit okay?" She smothered his faces in kisses, when she heard her phone ring. Backing from her son, she began to pick up the call. "Hold on baby, let me take this. It's your dad." Trunks looked at his mom, and wasn't sure what happened. He felt something was wrong in his pants, but said nothing about it. He just stared at his 40 year old MILF, whose red lips sparkled as she replied to his dad. Trunks heard the phone click off. "Dad wants you to train with him, so why don't you go and get changed while I order food for you guys when you two are done, and do business stuff like I had to do earlier." Bulma got off the sofa once more, and looked at her son who was covering his pants and whose face was flushed pink. She looked at him rather uncomfortably, and got out of the room to do her things. Trunks blinked twice, and snapped out of it to change. Because the trunks he was wearing at the moment were not meant for training, nor were they fit to be worn now that he soiled them with his goo.


	6. Bulma's Defeat

**Trunks and Vegeta have been training nonstop for an entire hour in their Super Saiyan forms within 150x Earth's gravity. Depleted of ki and physically exhausted, the two depower themselves and head in for dinner.**

"You know boy," Vegeta says as the two walk towards the Capsule Corp. building "I'm proud of you." Trunks gasped, turning over to his father on his side with a glow of joy on his face. "You're strong, far stronger than I was at your age. A Saiyan father can't be prouder than from anything like that." Vegeta paused, causing Trunks to stop as the two were about to enter the door. "However, as a proud Saiyan I must tell you that you have to stop with those silly thoughts of your's." Trunks leaned back from his dad, oxygen draining from his head turning it blue. _How... how did he know?_ Trunks thinks to himself. "As a warrior race, those... those silly ideas are disgusting, and I forbid you from thinking them up during the tournament. They will only blind you." Trunks knew how blinding the thoughts he presumed his father was talking about. Mom was all Trunks could think about while training. One moment he just saw her as his family, and the next moment this 40 year old sex goddess. Her voluptuous round ass, those heavenly tits that jut out a bit from the actual clothing she wore. Those azure eyes that he himself had. And those legs, those legs that he could just gaze at. The thought of her beauty powered his Saiyan form that hour of working out, fueling his anger at never being able to be with her. Before it all, he wanted to be like his father in almost every way. **Strong, prideful, badass,** the "Vegeta" as it was called by the Z-fighters. After seeing his mother in this new light however, he had the desire to emulate his father **completely**. Including the parts of having Bulma as _his._ But they were just thoughts, they wouldn't ever mean or become of anything...right?

"I'm s-s-sorry father..." Trunks said, lowering his head to not face the man who bedded his mom to make him. Vegeta makes a loud huff noise, before opening the capsule door with a card key. The two begin walking in and work towards the second floor that resides their home. "I can't be too mad at it. It's those silly human parts of you that makes those weak ideas come about." _Humans are... supposed to think about their hot moms like that?!_ "Goten is but a rival Trunks. Seeing him as your friend will just weaken you from dealing with him properly during your fated match in the Martial Arts Tournament." Trunks just stares blankly for a moment, then sighs a sigh of relief as the two make it to the Brief's apartment. _Oh kami, that was close._ Entering the room, the two spot Bulma in the dining room waving at them, with bowls upon bowls of ramen for them to go through. The Saiyans look at the pile and make a loud "OOOOHHH" noise, before zipping over. Bulma waves two pairs of chopsticks over them, mesmerizing the hungry warriors. "Aren't you two going to say please?" "Please mo-DANG IT WOMAN LET ME EAT!" The two reply to their mother/wife, and she tosses the ceramic utensils before laughing at their very different responses. The two slurp down mountains of food in seconds, gorging themselves on this amazing food. "Erhmph _*slurp*_ mom where did you * _slurp*_ buy these from?" "There's a local noodle house within the city, just ordered as much food as the rest of the corporation would require. Thought that amount would be more than enough for the two of you. "I _*slurp*_ love you Bulma _*slurp*!_ " The two say in unison.

"Aaaaaahhh" Trunks and Vegeta say before reclining on their chairs. In front of them are dozens of bowls of pork, chicken, beef, mushroom, you name it, noodles. The two sigh, rubbing their bellies. "Welp, I'm finished for the day." Vegeta said with a yawn, getting up from his seat. "See you all in the morning. And Trunks, remember what I told you." Vegeta walked over towards his quarters, pressed a button to slide open the door, and walked in. Trunks was still recovering from his food comma, sitting incredibly dazed upon his chair. He looked over to his mother, who was sitting looking uneasy. He heard her sigh, and saw her look towards him. "Trunks, let's go for a walk."

It was pitch-black now outside. The only light came from the city, and the occasional street lamp. Trunks walked alongside his mom, holding her left hand with his right. After a couple minutes of walking, the two reach the children's park that earlier today Vegeta brought Trunks. It was empty, yet very lit up from the lights upon the floor. "Let's take a seat on one of those benches." The two sat down on the cleanest bench they could find. "Why are we hear mom? Is... is something wrong?" Trunks looked startled, staring into his mother's azure eyes, which also showed some concern. "Well, yes. We need to talk Trunks." Bulma took a deep breath, closing her eyes to collect her thoughts, before speaking again. "Earlier today when you had that fever, I felt something was wrong. Especially..." She took another moment. "Especially when you zoned out. I was so scared, one moment we were talking and the next you just lost what I thought was consciousness. I was shaking you and calling out for you to see if you were alright." Trunks thought back to it, and replied. "Yeah, I know mom I heard you." Bulma looked at her boy, and winced. "And, I heard you." Trunks was confused at first, but he held back a gasp when he realized what she meant. "I also noticed... that while you were moaning mommy... you were getting kind of excited I dare say." Bulma couldn't believe what she was saying all happened, but she had to finish the discussion. "I also noticed that before you snapped out and covered your pants... you sort of let your excitement _out_." Trunks had his color drain from his face. "I-it's not what it looks like mom! I-I-I!" Bulma pointed her hand out to silence her son, as to continue. "It is exactly what it looks like. And that is **not** okay young man. It's really not okay Trunks. I don't want you going down the path of Gohan. He had so much potential, and now all he does is slack in school and plows his mother like she's a corn field." Trunks wasn't sure what to say, and began spouting whatever came up in his head. "Mom I'm sorry I couldn't help it! You're just so pretty and...and smart! You're just so hot with your hair, your eyes, your lips, your body... and I don't know what I'm saying anymore." Bulma made a weirded out face at her son. "Yeah, neither do I." Bulma got up from the bench, and motioned Trunks to get up. Trunks hopped off the bench, and began to follow his mother. "We're going home. I'm telling your father exactly what you have been doing." "B-b-but!" "No buts! Come on Trunks." Bulma reached out her left arm behind her, telling Trunks to walk along. Trunks began to panic. _Dad can't know this! He'll kill me! What do I do! What do I do!_ He looked at his mother who was near the exit of the park. Trunks now noticed what she was wearing, with Bulma now directly under light. She had on her crimson red dress along with a yellow scarf. Her hips swayed like before, except this time it seemed ever more enticing in this dire moment.

 _Well, it's all or nothing now._

Trunks walked over to his mother who now lost her patience with him and reached towards her hand. In a flash, he changed course to her waist, causing Bulma to gasp as Trunks powered up and flew them back to the park. "T-Trunks what are you doing?!" Trunks flew them over near a brightly lit hill close the park. "Come on Trunks put me down!" When his mother said that, he dropped her off. "Whaaaaa!" Bulma said falling 15 feet down, tumbling onto a grassy hillside. Trunks slowly descended close to his mother. "Ouch my head. Trunks! What is the meaning of this!" Trunks looked around, seeing no one was there. He then looked over to mommy, who was under a lamplight atop the tiny hill. She was feeling the back of her head, still reclined on the hillside. "I'm going to become dad, mommy. Right here, right now." Bulma continued feeling her head, not paying attention to her head. "What, what do you mean by becoming da-WHA! TRUNKS!" Bulma suddenly felt her shoulder have pressure on it, and she felt her dress quickly come off from them. Her son was now atop of her. "Hold on Trunks what do you think you're-Wait no!" As she was saying that her yellow scarf went from being wrapped around her neck to around her wrists, with her arms now over her head stretched out. Bulma just now caught wind of the situation. Her and her horny son were now in a secluded location, with her wrists bound and her nearly unclothed. She looked down and screamed when she realized all she had left on were her D-cup bra and lingerie, with her bra being unclasped in front of her eyes by her baby. "No, stop Trunks! Trunks!" Her son was out of it now though, his hormones kicked him into sexual hunger. Those globes needed to be freed, he needed to see them again. With a simple motion, the clothing came loose, exposing her perky tits. Trunks was mesmerized. It has been 7 years since he had been allowed the sight of them, which to a hybrid like him felt nearly like 15. Trunks dropped the bra to the sides so he had his hands free. Then, licked his lips as he went down on the left one, causing his mother to moan in surprise. "Wh-what stop! Th-that's disgusting! Leave i-it alone baby!" Trunks paid no heed, and continued to suckle on the breast. The way it felt around his mouth was so enticing, he sucked harder and harder. Bulma squirmed at the touch of her son, wriggling to try and get her hands free. Bulma winced, shutting her eyes to not see what was occurring. Trunks used his hands to free Bulma of her underwear, slowly letting it fall down to her knees. "Wait * _ah_ _*_ what do you think you're doing..." Trunks knew what he was thinking, to a T. The boy released his suction from his mother's breast with a pop, and continued his plan. He began to take off his training gi, and then worked on getting off his briefs. His clothing were pushed to the side with the bra, exposing his erection. Bulma felt the dick poke her waist, and she began to stutter. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no nononononono...no no NO!" Trunks as his mother was telling him to not do it, lowered his body down as to be able to **do her**. He felt his member rubbing against some kind of entrance, that he knew was the jackpot. He looked up towards his mom who had craned her neck out. The two locked eyes for a moment. The two azure eyed people of the group, with their eyes sparkling from the lamplight. Bulma's cherry red lips glimmered, moving slowly in the shape of 'no', mouthing it repeatedly. Bulma's clasped legs were slowly being opened up by her baby, with her resistance being nothing compared to his power. She felt her legs being spread very apart, and the dick very much hovering over her pussy. Neither spoke, and as Trunks sneered at his mommy, his mommy looked back while shaking her head.

"I love you mom."

Trunks made first impact within his mother, causing her to tilt her head back from the force. "Aaaaahhh!" Bulma said aloud, feeling the girth hit her. Trunks didn't know it, but his size was the same as his age, which sent shockwaves throughout his mother. _Everything changed in a day, and I love it!_ Trunks thought to himself, as he began to pump into his mom. He bucked his hips back and forth just like in his dream state. Bulma felt her sweetheart moving her up and down on the grass, her back shuffling on the rough terrain. She squirmed, making rustling sounds and frantically was attempting to get out of her bondage. Trunks had his hands on his mother's thighs, feeling the smoothness of them and the softness of her skin. He rammed in and out while feeling around her juicy thighs, even as far as to rub part of her ass. Trunks watched as whenever he jammed his dick in and out of his mother that her boobs would jiggle like her body. "St-stop stop st-stop." Bulma said between moans. Trunks fit in her like a glove, wrapping her insides with his girth. "Oh mom. Oh mommy mmm." Trunks continued ravaging the pussy he came out of, feeling it squeeze around him. "Oh baby please _*ahhh*_ don't _*ahhh*_ do this it's wr- _*ahhh*!_ " The rustling of the leaves grew louder as the young Saiyan hybrid sped up his pace. Trunks felt the area he was indulging in growing wet, and he heard his mother moaning loudly. _Oh god why did I do that!?_ Bulma was in shock; she came around her baby! The two were losing it now, being fogged by the sensation of their pleasures. The wet feeling around Trunks' dick caused him to get even more excited, and he felt himself heat up down there. Trunks closed his eyes. "M-mom..." Bulma was fading away, feeling her son dominating her draining her nearly to completion. "Y-yeah sweetie..." Trunks huffed, and was sweating a lot. Trunks was losing his breath. "Remember when I zoned out? Yeah, I was dreaming of something like this," Trunks said, attempting a laugh that came out as a huff "And in the end of it as I regained consciousness I remembered feeling warm down there."

Bulma opened her eyes, looking at her son who was dripping sweat, panic filling her eyes. "Trunks...Trunks! Trunks!" Trunks giggled. "Yeah, you were saying that actually, and I was saying you're name too, and I was just about..." "Trunks! TRUNKS! NO! DON'T CUM IN MOMMY!" Trunks began to glow bright yellow, causing the floor to begin to rumble. Trunks' hair went up and became golden. Rocks were shaking as Trunks became Super Saiyan. "And it CAME TO THIS!" Trunks roared, as his energy blew the grass wildly, and he readied his release of energy into his mother. "TRUNKS NO PLEASE GET OFF!" Bulma squirmed as her boy pinned her down by holding her by her cheeks, before going in for a kiss. _Mmmerphmm!_ Bulma was surprised by the kiss, making muffled attempts at speech. She tried to resist, but couldn't resist the urge and gave in to the kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around her son's neck, holding him tightly on her. The two began to kiss deeply, tongues swirling as the ki blasts went of. Bulma squirmed as Trunks shot thick loads of semen into her, searing hot liquid spilled into her wet birth canal. She felt herself firing back, causing her to moan around Trunks' lips. Her orgasm triggered her legs to tuck in, crossing around Trunks. He continued pumping seed within his mom, feeling his way around the labyrinth while also exploring his mother's mouth. His father's throne was now also his, and he could feel the Saiyan pride within him. _Why am I doing this... Damn it..._ Bulma sulked in the fact she desecrated her integrity, tearing up a bit as the two kissed passionately.

 **The flood ended a while after...**

And Trunks slowly stopped thrusting into his mother's womb. His yellow aura slowly dissipated, and his hair went back to a bluish-purple. Bulma broke off the kiss, as well as letting her legs fall down to the turf. Trunks fell off her and was panting heavily. Both of them laid upon the grass sweating bullets. Bulma opened her eyes, staring into the night sky lit up by the moon and the lamp atop of her. She placed her right hand over her chest, which was covered in saliva and perspiration. _I never wanted this... Vegeta forgive me._ Giving out one last huff, the sweaty, hot mother knocked out cold. Between her legs she was covered in a creamy substance. Trunks was also drained, but he felt something. He felt his energy surge, like a zenkai boost he had heard of from his father. The power coursed through him, and he looked over to his naked, sleeping MILF. He side figure was astounding... those rosy nipples paired with her tits, her ass jutting off the ground, her thighs glowing from the sweat. He helped his mother put back her clothing, and began to assemble his outfit as well. _Was this the special training dad was talking about?_ Trunks thought, before bending down to pick up his mother. The two soared off back to Capsule Corp, with Trunks carrying his mom off. He looked down at his mother, her soft snores and delicateness shimmering in the moonlight. He kissed his mother's lips intensely, parting with a string of saliva. _Because if it isn't, I'm sorry father, but I'm going to have to do **this** more often! _


	7. Blackmail

**Trunks had brought his mother back into Capsule Corp. Evading everyone he saw, he made his way to the Brief's household. He placed his mother into her room with his dad, and tucked her in before hovering quietly to his room to sleep out the night.**

"Mmmmm." Bulma said, rising from the bed. She yawned aloud, and looked around to see her husband had already took off. She looked over to the clock on the side of the mattress, and saw it read 10:30. "Geez, I guess I slept quite a lot huh." She yawned out whilst wiping her eyes. Slowly, she got off the bed, leaving her room to find the house was empty. "Guess those two headed off with each other." Bulma returned to her room, then headed towards the bathroom now carrying fresh clothes to ready herself for the day.

Bulma hummed as she brushed her teeth. Finding her lipstick, she smeared it around her lips, turning the natural pink into a vibrant red hue. She puckered them to seal the deal, and admired herself in the mirror. "Hmph, looking good girl." She said to herself, posing to see her luxurious reflection. Her gorgeous dress shimmered in the bathroom light. "Now, to change into something less ridiculous for work."

As Bulma took off her dress, she felt that she was awfully sticky, as the dress was damp. _I don't recall sweating a ton in my sleep, but I guess it was kind of hot last night from what I remember_. Unclasping her bra to change into a fresh one, she noticed in her reflection that her left breast was awfully swollen, having a large red circle around the teet. She looked at the mirror confusingly, and positioned her right hand over it to feel that her boob was rather warm and wet. "Huh, that's... odd..." She continued on putting her new bra on, and began to work on her lower half, when she noticed that her panties were stained. "What the?" She took them off to reveal her clit was awfully "messy" and was all kinds of gross. _Oh gosh I have to wash up!_ She opened the bathroom door to view the living room clock, and sighed when she saw she had time to wash her body.

Taking off her underwear and bra, she tossed her old clothes that were covered in sweat and vaginal gunk into the clothes bin, and dove into the tub for a warm water bath. As she lathered soap on herself, she went into thinking of last night. _Alright, so I know Vegeta and I did not have sex last night, with him knocking out as soon as he ate all the noodles. I also don't recall getting myself off... as last thing I did before sleeping was talking with Trunks. What did I talk about again?_ Bulma closed her eyes, and lowered herself down in the tub. _Think...Think..._ Bulma began to recall some of last night, remembering her and Trunks walking over to the public park. She remembers her talking to him about his odd behaviors recently, and how they were going to go home and address them to his father. She remember then being picked up and flown off to some field of grass, with Trunks taking off her clothes, then getting on top of her... and...

 **"TRUUUUUUUNNNKKKKSSSSSS"**

"Huh, what was that." Trunks looked around him as he heard a loud echo of his name. Trunks was holding a massive boulder, having been playing catch with his father in the backyard. "That's your crazy mother boy. Pass me the ball and go see what that woman is on about this time." Vegeta said with annoyance. Trunks tossed the insanely heavy object to his dad, who caught it with one hand and began using it as a workout ball. The boy went off to see what his mother was yelling for, running into the home. "Mom, I'm home. What is that you need me for?" As he began walking around the household, he heard a demonic roar from within the area. Trunks leaped back in horror from the noise, and out from the bathroom came his mother, burning red with anger in a makeshift bathrobe made from a towel and with her hair rolled up in one as well. Bulma was in the middle of the room, visibly ticked off. Smoke fumed from her nostrils, and Trunks was scared for his life. "Come over here **sweetie**!" Trunks made a quiet eek sound, swearing he heard his mother with two voices. Slowly walking towards her sweating profusely, he was afraid of what she was mad about.

"Hey baby," Bulma said with a faux cutey voice "What happened last night?" Trunks had a massive sweat drop fall on the left side of his face. "Eeeeehhhhh!" He wasn't sure of what to say. "Don't happen to remember, hmm? Do you remember something along the lines of going to the park with your mommy?" Trunks was bright red, nodding to his mom. "You don't happen to recall you doing any _funny_ business with your mommy, do you?" Trunks gulped, not motioning his head to a yes or a no. "You're dead son!" Trunks freaked out, and ran around the room with his mother chasing him in utter rage. Trunks ran over to the lounge area and leaped onto the couch, backed up against the cushioning. "Come over here sweetie! Let mommy teach you a lesson on what happens to bad boys!" Trunks was now panicking, and not sure of what to do about this situation. "Come on, Trunks! Mother here has to punish you!"

 _Quick Trunks, think of something...anything!_

"B-b-but, you liked it!" Trunks said in defense. His mother was furious. "What do you mean I 'liked it'!" His mother was mad. "Y-y-you did! You were saying my name the whole time I was on your boobies, and like I felt you kissing me back and-" "Wait we kissed as well?!" Trunks leaned back on the couch. "What else did you do to me?" "And... you were all over my wiener when I was in your private parts." "You...you fucked your own mother?!" His mother was outraged. Bulma thought that he just sucked on her titties,which was already bad enough, but he went so far as to screw her? Her child is no better than Gohan at this point. She was super angry now, and Trunks knew it. _Trunks come on think of something._ Bulma was now charging at the couch with her razor sharp nails out, ready to annihilate her boy.(Holding back a stutter) "And I have it all recorded!"

"Wait, what?" Bulma said, pausing just before giving Trunks the biggest ass whooping of his young life. "Yes! It's on this!" He pulled out his phone from his pocket, thrusting it infront of his mom. "I recorded you going all 'Oh Trunks, oh baby! Oh Trunks and stuff like that' while at the park." Bulma thought back, and he was right. She really was getting into it. Now remembering she had copulated with her child, she remembers loving it in a twisted way. She held back that knowledge however, trying to still show she was angry at him. "No such thing happened young man. Now hand that over right now or you're in big trouble!" She drew her right arm out to snatch it, but Trunks pulled it away in time. "Ya-huh that happened! And if you hit me mommy I'll...I'll...uh... send the video to dad!" Bulma drew back, mortified. _Oh no, he's got me!_ Bulma's right eye twitched, realizing she was caught in a check. "You wouldn't **dare** , sweetie." "I sure would dare, mother!" Bulma's rage filled face was now covered in a show of fear. Trunks could see she let down her offense, and saw it was his turn. "Alright baby, I won't hit you. Just... don't send it okay?" Trunks smirked, lifting his phone up to his face, his finger on the bottom right of the screen. Bulma gasped. "I don't know mom, it'll take more than just an apology to get me to keep quiet." His mom sighed, incredibly bitter at her son. "Alright, what is it that you want."

Bulma slowly pulled down Trunks' briefs, exposing his erect penis. Bulma, now kneeling below her son, looked up at him in total disgust. Trunks just smiled, waving his finger over the screen. His mother looked back down, seeing the tip jutting at her. She could she it slowly getting larger, and she took a breath, before plunging down on her son's dick. The feeling of his mother's warm mouth around his shaft caused Trunks to moan, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. Bulma placed her hands on her son's lap, giving her leverage as she bobbed on the member. She licked on the base of the young dick, feeling it's texture around her mouth. She breathed through her nose, humming as to not gag as it grew larger and larger. _This is so demeaning._ Bulma thought. She got her mouth off of her son's shaft, and took a breather, and swapping her head with her hand. Looking back up at him, she saw he was staring back down at her. "Son... is this really necessary? This is just wrong!" Bulma continued her handjob as she questioned with Trunks. Trunks smirked, waving his finger around his phone again. "It is if you don't want daddy to find out what happened last night mom." Bulma looked at the dick she was sucking, realizing the girth of it. _Geez, it's almost as big as his father's._ "This is so fucked up..." She felt it pulsing understanding that he was about to blow.

Trunks saw his mother was fixated on his rod, watching her move her arm up and down to rub it off. He wish he could see the parts not covered by the towels, but the small slit between her chest that was visible would have to do _for now_. Trunks began to groan, feeling himself ready to blast. "Alright Trunks, make sure tell me when you're about to cu-" Bulma immediately shut her mouth, as she got splattered on the face by glops of her son's semen. She continued to stroke it, feeling some drip down her hand and the rest smothering her beautiful face. She attempted to move back to not get shot, but Trunks grabbed behind her head as to prevent it. Bulma felt her face caked in dirty spunk, with some oozing down from her chest onto the towel. Feeling that her son had stopped blasting her hand and face, Bulma withdrew from Trunks' dick, and began to wipe her face. _Why is Saiyan spunk so sticky..._ She could feel her hands getting slimy and covered with all kinds of gross texture. "I hope you're fucking happy Trunks, because this is the last time we're doing thi-"

Trunks picked up his mother from the floor, and instantly face planted her onto the couch. Bulma felt herself partially glued to the cushioning, making it difficult to get up. Her difficulty in getting up gave Trunks ample time to charge up for a round 2.

Pulling up his mother's 'robe', he revealed her smooth, round ass. Bulma attempted to swat him away, but the insanely sticky cum of her son kept her hands flat on the seat. Trunks reared himself into place, and began his onslaught. Bulma felt her son enter her pussy, with this time his dick even larger then when she was getting him off. She gasped at the sudden mass entering her, surrounding the inner walls of her sex. _"Get off me Trunks!"_ Bulma attempted to say, but only could mutter as her mouth was flat down on the couch. Once fully inserted into his mother's snatch, Trunks began to grind within the heavenly gates. Trunks tilted his head back, allowing the sensations to flow throughout his body. He felt right at home inside mommy. Bulma winced constantly, feeling the large object ramming her over and over. Her son's invasion of her body was absolutely terrible, morally anyways. Bulma shut her eyes, trying to ignore what was going on.

 _Could this get any worse?_ Bulma thought.

The entrance to the room slid up. "Uh, hello?" Bulma's eyes shot open. Trunks looked over his shoulder to see a female Capsule Corp. Assistant entering the room. The woman looked towards the couch, and saw Trunks there staring back at her, smiling and waving with one hand. "Oh, hi Trunks. Do you know where your mommy is?" Trunks began to sweat. In part because he was in a serious mess, and second because he was about to make a serious mess inside his mommy.

"Errmmm rht here!"

Bulma shouted face-down on the cushioning. The assistant looked around, hearing the faint sound. Trunks was sweating a lot now. "What was that?" Seeing this as her chance to get out of this situation, Bulma used her arms to try and push herself off the couch. Trunks, noticing from the corner of his eye his procreator was going to expose him, looked down at his beautiful prize, before pushing her back down with both his hands. Bulma felt herself suddenly get slammed back down with great force, knocking wind out of her for a split second. Sighing a sigh of relief, Trunks looked back at the woman standing by the entrance, who was now up against the wall in shock. Trunks put one arm over his back, showing off a grin as he left one hand upon his mom in case she tried to get up again before continuing to plow her.

No matter how much she squirmed, Bulma could feel the mass smothering her deeply, filling her up like Vegeta never could. Her vision began to go blurry as she began to give in to the luscious feeling of such a 'large' man overpowering her. "My mom isn't here right now, sorry." Trunks said, his voice quivering a bit. He still kept his big smile, only this time he was drenched in his sweat. "All, all right... guess I'll get going then..." The assistant replied, with a hint of caution in her tone. Slowly, she backed away from the wall, and turned around to leave. "Okay, goodb- eeehhhh!" Turning back, the assistant noticed Trunks' body beginning to tense up. The half-breed was emanating heat, and turned the wave goodbye to a grip on the furniture for support. Bulma bit down on the sofa, trying to hold back the moans as her son began to speed up his pace and shove in deeper and deeper. She had just came on his dick... He had now reached his peak.

"Oh my god! Is something wrong Trunks?!" The woman began to run over to the boy who seemed to be in distress. _Oh shit!_ Trunks quickly let go of the couch to extend his arm out, pausing her. "N-no... I'm f-f- _fine_!" The woman stepped back, seeing a hand blocking her way. "G-g-g-" Trunks was glowing. Bulma felt her son burning her motherly womb, causing her to flare up back. She choked back an immense moan, biting down hard on the fabric. She didn't want to get spotted anymore, she wanted _release._

"G-g-g-" The woman began to walk back in fear, seeing the kid shining. " **GOOOOOOO**!" "Uh-uh okay yeah!" In a panic the woman stormed out of the Briefs complex, shutting the door behind her as she ran off scared. Trunks wrapped his mother's waist with his tight grip, and lifted her up. Locked together, Trunks began to fire off his shots of cum. Bulma was no longer flat down on the couch, and was being exploded upon from her lower depths. Placing both hands upon her mouth, she tried incredibly hard to stifle any peeps from herself.

"OH BABY FUCK MOMMY! YES! FILL HER WITH YOUR FUCKING CUM! JUST LIKE THAT SWEETHEART!" Bulma shouted, grabbing hold of her son's neck with her limbs. She felt him pumping round after round of thick baby fluid into her, flooding her with sperm after sperm. She grinded her hips upon the forbidden shaft, sliding down on it for maximum penetration. The poor mother, helplessly frail, whimpered as her child got her off over and over. She begged like a puppy for more of the nasty fluid to go inside, as she returned fire. _Oh my god this is not right... Why am I enjoying this?_ "Oh mommy, mommy, mommy!" Trunks shuddered as he felt himself going off again, unable to prevent his second wave of cum with how tight his mother's walls clinges around him so. "Oh Trunks darling, that's it... Oh... You're really fucking mommy... **Hard**..."

Finished, Trunks released his hold upon his defeated mother, causing her to fall down onto the couch once more. Her pussy was absolutely drenched, smothered in a thick cream that got all over the cushions. "Why... Trunks... Why did you do that to mommy..." Now that all was done, Trunks depowered himself, and took a breather. His sweat evaporated around him, producing a coat of steam surrounding his body. Staring at Bulma, Trunks giggled, and laughed a little. "Oh mom, you know it's because I love you." Feeling up his playtoy of a mother, Trunks rubbed between Bulma's thick ass and thighs, causing her to quiver. "But... this isn't how you're supposed... to love... mommy... uhhh..."

"Can we do this again and again? This is way more fun than training with dad! Plus every time we play like this I feel so much stronger anyways." Bulma found it hard to reply, still stuck in the lull after cumming six times. "N...N...N-" "I'll take that as a yes. Thank you mommy." Trunks laughed, and pulled back down to robe to cover his mom's butt, before running to the bathroom to clean up. "Don't forget mother! I have it all recorded!"

"D...Damn it..."

 **1 hour later...**

"Damn it woman! I come back home to find you like THIS?! Why are you half naked just lying on the sofa with a mere robe as your clothing? Imagine if you son walked in here on you like this! Also, what is that odd smell?" Vegeta said, looking at his wife face-down in the living room sofa whilst sniffing the area. Bulma just mumbled, unable to reply to her husband from how tired she was. "Where is that boy anyways, skipping training with his father when he wants to beat Kakarot's boy. Pitiful."

Little does Vegeta know, the zenkai boost Trunks got from 'training' hard with his mother today.


	8. Breakfast Routine

**The next morning...**

"Good morning mom!" Trunks said, running to his mother who was in the kitchen as she was prepping the Briefs family breakfast. The woman was dressed in a cyan-blue tee, along with a rose petal skirt. As Bulma turned to see Trunks, she was approached by arms wrapping around her waist, and her son very violently humping her between her bare legs. "L-let go of me Trunks! Stop!" Bulma said furiously, placing down the frying pan she was holding. "Trunks stop!" Her boy ignored her cries, as he continued to rub his cock on his mother's smooth thigh. He was getting utterly excited, slowly pitching his morning wood. "How did you enjoy sleeping on the couch last night mommy heh heh." Trunks said, before placing his face between his mother's jugs. "St-stop! Seriously this is disgusting son!" Bulma could feel her face turning bright red, and her son's cock through his boxers growing in her thigh gap. Faint noises could be heard, which were from Vegeta getting out of his room. Getting his face out from his mother's chest, Trunks released his mother, and ran over to the dining table, which resides in view of the kitchen itself. As he sat himself down, Trunks could hear his father's thuds as he trudged his way down the hall to the table. "Hey honey..." Bulma said, still in utter embarrassment from her son's advances earlier. Giving only a loud 'huff' sound as a reply, Vegeta sat down on his seat, across from Trunks. Pulling out his tablet, the dad opened up the latest news article and began to read. "Remember Trunks, you're still not done finishing your training. You've got that?" Vegeta told Trunks, not looking up from the virtual screen. "Yeah, yeah, yeah dad. That's later..." Trunks replied, not even looking at his father. For Trunks was watching his mother in the kitchen, located only a couple feet away from the dining room. A rectangular space is open for Trunks to gaze at his mother, working on making what appeared to be scrambled eggs. He eyed down his mother's physique, ever more beautiful each time he looks at her since the time in the park. "I'm going to check up on mom." Trunks said, getting out of his seat. His father just nodded, as he read on the recent studies published on intimate family relations.

 **The kitchen**

 _Where did I go wrong with my baby._ Bulma thought to herself. Moving the spatula around on the pan to cook evenly, she continued her inner thinking. _What did I do to make him so... demanding..._ Bulma turned off the heat on the stove, having cooked the eggs finely. She sprinkled a pinch of salt and pepper atop the dish. When opening up a drawer to pull out plates to bring to the table, Bulma had felt hands around her waist. Bulma sighed, and just said quietly, "Vegeta, I'm almost done. Just let me make the coffee and you can eat, alright?" Feeling the hands(which were rather small) sliding up and down her sides, Bulma was getting confused. "Vegeta?" She said, turning her body sideways, and seeing her son standing there, arms outwards and his hands feeling her body. "Trunks... what are you doing here..." Bulma brought her arms down to try and push her son's hands off, but his grip was firm. "I'm here for you, mom." Hearing that, Bulma quickly looked over to her husband, and was in a panic. "No no no no no Trunks! Whatever you're planning stop it right no- **eek**!" Bulma squeaked as she felt her son push her close to him, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Good morning." Trunks said as he implanted his lips on his mother's, causing her eyes to widen and her body to go into a momentary shock. Out of the paralysis, Bulma frantically drew her arms out to tug Trunks away, as Trunks deeply smothered her mouth. Successful in tugging him off, she looked to her husband, and took a breath. "VEGE-!" Trunks pulled her back in, and replanted his mouth on her's. Bulma winced at the energy he was exerting on her, feeling her being utterly dominated by his power. Bulma shuddered and gasped when she felt a hand go up down her skirt, feeling her inner fabric. Her legs shook at the feeling caused by her son's fingers, and her quivering broke her stance. Slowly, Trunks brought him and his mother down, pulling them lower from the view of the dining table. "MMmmm! Mmmmph!" Bulma's muffled screams of protest were barely audible, with her unable to get the help of her husband to stop her child.

Now away from the view of his father, Trunks began to conduct his plan. The boy slammed his delicate mother's frame upon the counter, causing a thud as her back hit the drawers. The force surprised Bulma, causing her to wince from the sudden blow to her back. Keeping one hand on his sexy mom's bottom as to immobilize her, Trunks worked on pulling down his briefs. Once freed from it's confines, his erect member sprung out from the stimuli he was faced with. Done taking his pants off, Trunks placed his freed hand upon his mother's left breast, snuggling it within his palm. The sensation of her pussy and breast being played with was weakening her resistance, causing her to moan around her son's mouth. Though hungry for the mouth of his father's lover, he broke the smothering kiss with a pop, saliva trailing off his lower lip. His mother's face was red, and her facial expression meek with eyes shut. "S-s-son... I need to take a breath..." Bulma was panting, exhausted from her son forcing himself upon her. Bulma tilted her head to the side, and drooped her arms to the floor. Her chest puffed up and down, her lower body now partially wet and her morale crushed. "Y-you got what you wanted... Trunks... Now go...* _huff huff*_ " As she went to catch her breath, Trunks got up, and prepared to defile her soul. While Bulma was regaining her senses, she had felt her head being moved by two strong hands, shifted back straight ahead, before a quick object entered her open jaws. "MMMMPH!?" Bulma's eyes shut open, and infront of her was her son's waist, and she gazed up to see her boy with a large grin on his face, a grin far too big.

Bulma felt her son's throbbing cock reach the back of her throat, engulfing her entire mouth. Trunks had gained immense energy through her 'help', and was ready to get that amazing zenkai boost once more. As Trunks bucked his hips in and out of the warm chasm, Bulma's head continually banged on the wooden drawer he had laid her down on, making loud thuds with each slam. "What's all the ruckus about, woman?" Vegeta looked over to the kitchen, and only saw Trunks, looking down as more thuds were being made. "Oh, hey dad. Mom... is fixing a problem with the cabinets. The wood needed some work to be done on it, so mom is getting it done. She's pretty good with wood, dad." Trunks placed his arms on the countertop, faking a nervous laugh. Vegeta just stared at his son, who had the goofiest smile on his face. "Alright Trunks. Just tell your mother down there that she has mouths to feed. Starving over here." Vegeta grumbled, and went back to reading. He was halfway through the article, intrigued by what makes a healthy family life. "I don't know, dad. This is a pretty lengthy problem she will have to deal with. Might take a couple minutes depending on how things go. Mom's got this though, so don't worry... heh heh..."

"Yeah, she is quite the mouthful."

 _Yeah, she is quite good at taking a mouthful, thanks for noticing dad._

 _"_ Trunks, I don't think you take training serious enough." Vegeta said, tapping the table impatiently. Trunks was huffing, beginning to feel himself giving in to the amazingness of his mother's throat. "Wh-what do you mean... dad..." Trunks said, taking a couple breaths. Trunks looked down below to his mother's anguished face, her hair ruffled and her eyes pleading for him to stop. In response to her calls to be spared, Trunks knocked her back into counter, causing plates inside to rattle. "You don't ever stay the whole course, always running back home like a weakling to your mother after a couple hours of manly workouts." Trunks bit his lower lip, holding in a moan as his insides were flaring up. "What can I say... Dad. Mom is just so much more fun than you. I get bored with you after a while, whereas with mommy-" Trunks put down one arm off the counter to rub his mother's smooth, cyan hair. "Is just way more enjoyable to play with." "Play with? Trunks, this is serious! You have to beat Kakarot's boy. Losing is not an option here." Vegeta said, placing the tablet down. "And, why is that... D-d-d-daddd..." Trunks was sweating heavily, trying so hard to hold it for just a little longer. His mother was gagging on him, her muffled attempts at resistance were sending intense pleasure coursing through him. "Simple. If you win, I will buy you any toy or give you any silly nonsense you'd like for a month. Just for taking down the kid." Trunks looked back to his father, having been distracted at his mother's beautiful face pleading for him to not cum in her mouth. "R-really dad? Anything? Does... does that include m...m...mommy?!" Vegeta just sighed. "Sure Trunks, including your mother. You seem to prefer her anyhows. Speaking of that woman, what's taking her so long? I'm starving here Bulma!"

"Don't worry dad, mom... just... FINISHED!" Trunks began to flair up, sending aura around him. Vegeta placed his hands on the table, confused as to what was going on. Bulma panicked, knowing what was to cum soon. Placing both his hands upon his mother's skull, Trunks shoved her head directly upon his crotch, slapping her chin with his testicles. Wind blew around Trunks, as he prepared to release his constrained energy. "MOM!" Trunks roared, gripping her hair tightly as he blew his load down her worn out throat. Bulma pummeled her son's thigh, begging for him to let go of her as he expelled his juices into her mouth. She swallowed for dear life, gulping the boy's load as to not choke. _Oh geez it's so salty, and so much!_ Bulma thought to herself, barraging her son to free her.

After an entire 15 seconds of energy flowing through the Brief household, Trunks finished his big bang attack upon his beautiful mother. Vegeta just stared at his son in amazement and bewilderment. "Son... When did you... How did you... Get that much power?!" Powering down and exhausted, Trunks released his grip on his mother, causing her to drop limp on the floor, his legs wobbly and her mouth incredibly sore. "Well dad, what can I say. Mom is, well, quite a good person to train with..." Trunks could feel the surge of new power from pushing his body to it's brink there, all thanks to the durability and lust for his MILF. "Hmmm, I guess those hours spent away from me were not put in vain then. Alright Trunks, come back to the table. Your mother there has to now come and fill us up. Looking under, Trunks saw his mother on the floor completely drained, despite having just been filled up earlier. Squatting down, Trunks hovered over his mother's ear, as to whisper to her. "Hope you enjoyed your breakfast, mommy. I'm going to let you know right here, that we aren't finished today." Trunks kissed his mother's cheek, and got back up, pulling his pants up while doing so.

Coughing and panting, Bulma laid on the floor for a moment longer. She knew she had to get up and feed her family. And, now she also knew her son was planning more of what just happened, and she couldn't tell if she was absolutely applaud because it was one of the sickest things he has ever done, or because she was getting horny at the idea.


End file.
